The Basics of Love
by luvjOi
Summary: Waylon pays an unexpected visit. (Since there's no choice for the The Balladeer in the character list I'm committing a fanfic summary sin and letting you guys know The Balladeer aka Waylon Jennings is a character)


The boys were kicking up dust on a sunny day Georgia, going down one of the many back roads of Hazzard County as they were in another famous car chase with Rosco that they always enjoy. Rosco too, sure he and the Duke boys know they would never get caught, but damn it if someone accused Rosco of not enjoying the chase. If there was a way to make it even more enjoyable for all three, there was, namely he and Luke are dating, and have been for the last few months so there was an extra layer of topics that he can banter with the Dukes boys.

Luke dating Rosco also seemed to put Rosco back into a happy state of mind because he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Kekeke I'm gonna catch you boys this time, don't think I didn't speeding past the smokehouse! Ain't that right little buddy," Rosco hollered over the CB before turning to Flash in the passenger seat before hearing Luke's voice coming out of the radio.

"Well you can try Rosco, but based on based performances I somehow doubt that," Luke said laughing with a teasing sort of smile, though Rosco can't obviously see it, "But I'll tell you what since we're dating and all, you catch us and you can top the hell of me and give me that special Coltrane treatment you're so fond of giving m."

"You bribe me with that the last few times and I usually end up doing it anyways Luke." Rosco pointed out. Bo was trying his best to completely just pay attention to the road and not imagine what special Coltrane lovemaking could be. He was obviously ok with Luke and Rosco dating, love is love right? Daisy and Jesse knew and felt the same, but other than that no one knows. Boss would give them shit about it and who knows how many homophobic sentiments was festering underneath the social environment of Hazzard. It was the deep south after all where love between cousins was seen as fine, but same sex love was horrible for whatever reason.

Well there was one person outside of the Duke family knowing and that was Rosco's mom on a need to know basis since recently Luke started spending the night over there one or two times a week. Thankfully Rosco's mom was ok with Rosco being gay, or bi Rosco still wasn't sure on that. All he knew was that he loves Luke and Luke loves him. His mom might've been confused at first but she understood and was just more happy that she is finally seeing her son be the happiest in years.

"Thank you Luke, this is the happiest I've seen my little boy since the day he became a police officer! This is all I wanted, to see him happy and have someone to love him."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll promise never to hurt him, and if I do, you can run me off the property with your shotgun," Luke said with a light laugh, "Lord knows how many times I've had happen before."

"Haha oh don't worry dear, I know you won't on purpose. You have my blessing to date my son"

"Just one thing to ask though. don't tell Lulu please, otherwise Hazzard will know about it in less than 24 hours."

"Oh don't worry Luke, I won't tell her. I'll leave that up to you boys and when you feel good and ready, you boys can tell her."

Good thing they were bantering on an unused channel, "You feel more motivated though right?"

"Yeah.."

"Then catch us. Catch us like you're really trying to catch us," Luke teased casually and put the CB back as Bo let out a laugh of his own.

"Do I really want to know what special Coltrane loving entails?...Actually no forget it, probably TMI."

"You'll be right cuz." Luke laughed with a smile, looking at him

Bo laughs lightly with a smile, "I'm still jealous you found someone before I did," He teased before they both heard the familiar voice of their uncle Jesse

"Lost sheeps, lost sheeps are you here?"

Luke picked up the CB once again, "We hear you Uncle Jesse, whats up?"

"You need to come back to the farm, Waylon show up unexpectedly and I gotta go to the store to get some food and feed for the chickens. Daisy is at work and need you two to keep him company."

Luke and Bo looked at each other for a split second, curious when they heard the name. The shorter Duke picked up the the CB, "Yeah sure thing. Is there a reason he showed up cause usually he would let us know when he is coming."

"I don't know, he's lying on the couch. He didn't look too good," Jesse replied.

"Alright we'll be there," Luke said, He told Bo to head back to the house before calling Rosco on the CB, "Hey Rosco listen we have to put the car chase on hold."

"What? And I was really trying as usual Luke, see I'm practically tailgating you now!" Rosco said all excited grinning. Luke looked up at the rear view mirror and saw that yes Rosco was right behind them,

"I can see that, but Uncle Jesse asked us to come to the farm, our friend Waylon show up out of the blue."

"He did?"

"Yeah he said Waylon didn't look to good either...lying on the couch he said. We can finish this some other day."

"Oh well in that case uhh...lets put off the car chase. I'll just tell Boss the usual...I'll see you later tonight Luke," Rosco said before signing off. He'll go back and just tell Boss that the Dukes have slipped away as usual and endure his belittling rants, which he have gotten good at becoming numb to them. Good thing to look forward though was Luke staying the night.

"So wonder what happened to Waylon, doesn't he have a show down in Atlanta?" Bo asked,

"Yeah he does, I guess we'll find out what's going on," Luke said. The boys continued driving through the dusty roads until they arrived at the farm. They parked the General Lee and went into the house. Once inside they didn't take too long to spot another person clad in black jeans, leather vest and a white shirt. It was definitely Waylon and it looked like he has seen better days. Upon closer look when the boys walked up, they could tell his eyes have been red from crying.

"Hey Waylon, is everything alright?" Luke asked, concern as Waylon sat up to make room for the boys. Luke put a comforting hand on his shoulder while Waylon looked aimlessly towards the floor.

"She..she left me," Waylon solemnly said, referring to his, well now ex, wife whom he had been with a while, "She took her stuff and just left me. I was hoping we would have kids together you know….I love kids."

Luke and Bo replied with sympathy, not sure what to say other than sorry that happened. Obviously they never been in this situation, closest thing was Luke having a couple of one night stands a year and a half before he starting dating Rosco. But they were sympathetic and was sorry to hear that happened.

"Sorry to hear that Waylon," Luke said before Bo spoke up from his spot next to Luke.

"Why did she kick you out?" Bo wondered, how can anyone kick an attractive guy like him out he thought. He always thought Waylon deserve a break from his luck when it comes to romance. Shoot he does to with how many failed romances he had. Damn it, Bo chided himself mentally, now wasn't the time to revisit the fact that he always had a bit of a crush on the older singer. Ok maybe more than a bit.

Waylon shrugged before he looked at the boys, "I guess she had a problem with us musician types."

"She thought you would sleep around while you're out on the road?" Luke guessed.

"I guess, probably," Waylon sighs softly, "Thing is I don't do that now. I did that when I was younger," He explained and Luke took his hand off, giving an understanding nod, "I just want to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."

"You'll find someone Waylon," Luke encouraged with a smile.

"I hope so. You boys don't mind me staying a night or two do you? My show isn't for about 3 days. Jesse made the offer."

"Oh not at all! You're a friend of ours and us, you're welcome here anytime," Luke assured him and he smiled back as thanks, "Uncle Jesse and Daisy should be back with food so we can start dinner."

Waylon told them alright before making himself comfortable watching tv while the boys got up to check if the house needed any repairs or not. Luke however stopped as he remembered something, "Oh I want to let you know, I'm heading over to Rosco's place for tonight so you can have my bed if you want."

"Thanks Luke I appreciate that," Waylon said. Bo felt a slight rush of excitement at the idea of Waylon sharing a room with him. He was already used to him sleeping over at there place, but he just felt a renew sense of starstruck this time around when he got over it years ago. Maybe part of that has to do with the crush he remembered earlier.

He took one more glance at the older man laying down on the couch before he followed Luke out the door. That seems to be the common thing between the cousins, getting crushes on tall dark haired men, and in Luke's case, go beyond and actually start dating one.

Luke left for Rosco's a bit after Jesse and Daisy got back and the day was uneventful pretty much, just general small talk over dinner and Waylon told the remaining Dukes how he was making a new album and promised to give them all an autograph copy.

Before Bo knew it it was time to turn in and he went to take a quick shower. Waylon was already in bed checking out a book that Luke had laying around when Bo came in nothing but boxers. Bo didn't know it at first due to have his back towards Waylon while putting his clothes away, but Waylon was looking at his smooth back perhaps a bit longer than he should've.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend Bo, you're lookin' pretty handsome," Waylon complimented, Bo turning around with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Well I just seem to have bad luck whine it comes to romance. I get shot at more than I get kisses," Bo laughs."

Waylon laughs along before replying in a hopeful way, "You'll find the right one sooner than later," Waylon stated, giving him a subtle but knowing grin.

"Yeah hopefully, was kinda hoping I'll beat Luke haha," Bo said with a joking grin, noticing that Waylon has taken off his shirt. Wow he apparently had a smooth chest. The sight gave Bo a wave of attraction flowing through him, but brushed it as his crush feelings acting up. It had to be some stupid celebrity based crush right? And Waylon probably took it off to be more comfortable with being it summer and all, like he was doing.

"You know I err forgot to mention earlier that I'm sorry about what happened too..," Bo said next, trying to get his mind off the attraction he is feeling. Is he noticing how flustered he is becoming? He hopes he wasn't that obvious which he think he isn't, "If it's any consolation my last date ended badly."

"Haha maybe we've been looking to hard." Waylon chuckled, half serious and half teasing. He wouldn't mind dating the youngest Duke, he hasn't told anyone, but he would have fantasies every now and then of bedding Bo Duke. Started having them after the first time he met him. By now he was sitting up on the bed, "Maybe our soulmates are closer than we think."

"What do you mean by that?" Bo asked, trying to decipher it, he admittedly wasn't the best at subtle meanings, for that the award for best goes to Luke.

"I mean what if they were in front of us the entire time," Waylon knowingly said as he got up and visually pointed it out by giving Bo a soft, light kiss.

Bo blushed the deepest shade of red as he realized what he meant, "Oh…" Bo said, feeling Waylon's arms wrap around him, he could also feel he has a bonafide erection now, the first he had ever since that last failed relationship with the girl down the road.

Bo returned the favor and kissed him back, putting his arms around in neck as he let out soft moans. He was trying to keep it on the quiet side as to not wake Daisy and Jesse. They can ask questions regarding where they want to stand with this newfound development in the morning.

Bo was still trying to keeping from moaning a whole bunch but he wasn't doing a bang up job due to Waylon slowly rubbing his hand down his chest, towards his boxers and thus nether regions. Bo can feel his mind reeling with excitement and his body running on arousal and adrenaline, more so when Waylon was lightly scratching his dick.

"Oh geez...oh….it's gonna be harder now not to wake the others," Bo said a bit worried, Waylon just smiled at him casually.

"No worries Bo," Waylon would mask his moans with deep passionate kisses. Bo could feel himself melting into his kisses, his moans being muffled by the other man's lips. Waylon started moving down to his neck, leaving kisses along the way until he stop to give Bo a little gently love suck on the skin.

Just then Waylon pulled and Bo let out a soft disappointing sign, "Let's get into bed shall we?"

"Y...yeah…" Bo agreed and Waylon pushed the young Duke onto his bed. Waylon pulled off the boy's boxer before looking at him.

"You don't mind a little rough sex do you? I tend to be a bit rough when I want to be."

"You mean like scratches, bites and hickeys?" Bo questioned and Waylon gave him a nod, "Well shoot if it's not to hard then go for it. I'll let you you know if it's too much."

Waylon smiles and the next thing Bo knew for sure it was morning and he had fallen asleep in Waylon's arms. Waylon was right when he said he can get a little rough, Bo's chest and back was filled with little love scratches and a hickey on his neck to boot. The night was just pure ecstatic for him and assuming was the same for Waylon. He hoped it was the same for him at least.

Bo didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the scratches on his chest, but the hickey on his neck might be a bit harder. He just have to think of a good way to explain it. He didn't have to worry too much about his family, but for those outside of the family he would feel better having some kind of an alibi. While Bo was thinking of an alibi, Waylon stirred next to him and greeted him good morning via a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bo...hmm Beauregard…" Waylon said softly and ruggedly, still half asleep.

"Beauregard? Where'd that come from?" Bo laughs at the seemingly random instance of his full name being used, "I prefer Bo."

"I know, I just wanted to say it. ..it's a pretty name Beauregard, French isn't it?"

"Hell if I know, ask Luke. He's better at that stuff than me. And admittedly it...sounds pretty damn good when you say it."

"Then perhaps I can use it for next time," Waylon smirks and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Bo then turned more on his side so he was directly facing Waylon, "So how about it?"

"How about what?..." Bo asked before the wheels inside his head started turning. Waylon was pretty much asking him if he want to take this thing up another level and get serious. At least that's the feeling he is getting, "You mean you want to be your…" Bo stammered a bit before pausing for a second then confirming that yes he does want to take this to the next level.

"You realize we would have to keep this a secret from most people right?"

"Yeah...I'm ok with that, the media and Nashville don't need to know," Waylon said before giving him a kiss on the lips. Bo and Waylon laid there all cuddled up in each other arms for 20 minutes more before they got up to get dressed.

It was Bo that came out of the room first. He can hear noises coming from the kitchen, Jesse and Daisy was probably making breakfast he figured, Daisy heard the door opening and greeted him with a smile as he walked in, "Well look who woke up? You must've been more tired than Boss after 20 minutes of exercising."

"Hey Daisy," Bo said after chuckling at what she said. Waylon meanwhile showed up and out his arms around Bo from behind and gave a kiss to the back of his head before resting his head on his shoulder.

"I want y'all to know Bo off the market," Waylon announced. Daisy just smiled approvingly.

"Oh I knew it, I could've sworn I heard some noises coming from your bedroom when I was getting a midnight drink Bo Duke."

Bo just blushed, he thought he and Waylon were being pretty quiet last night, "Hello Miss Daisy. Yeah Bo is mine now ain't ya," The singer said, kissing the love mark he left on him before moving to a seat at the table.

"And it definitely explains the hickey there," Daisy chuckled.

"I'm gonna have to endure teasing from Luke," Bo laughed. He sat down next to Waylon while Daisy sat across next to Jesse.

"I have to say you're looking like you're feeling better today Waylon," Jesse noticed.

Waylon nodded, he was feeling like he was in a better mood. Especially after Bo agreed to start dating him. He hopes that the thing with the blonde would work out, "I am. In fact I have to tell you something….me and Bo are together now."

The emphasis on his name got him all feeling flustered suddenly instead of the usual annoyance. It was definitely the way Waylon said it, that rugged drawl of his combined with that grin of his. Luckily he didn't show it outwardly enough for Jesse and Daisy to notice.

"Well you know I'm very happy for you two, just don't go hurting him you hear?"

"I wouldn't dream of it Jesse," Waylon said reassuring him as he gave Bo a look before facing Jesse again, "I give you my word that I will protect him and never to hurt him."

"That's good, I don't want to have to run my friend off my property with a gun," Jesse jokes and everyone laughed.

The two later decided to take a ride in the General Lee, Waylon wanted to try driving it and Bo said he'll be more than happy to let him drive. So Bo found himself riding shotgun in the car and his new boyfriend driving it, albeit more slowly than what he was used to in the beginning.

"You know you can go faster Waylon," Bo pointed out.

"I know, I guess it's force of habit, I'm used to going the speed limit."

"It's fine," Bo said, he didn't really care too much as he found out just then, he was just more elated to spending time with Waylon. Plus it wasn't like they were being chased or in a race or anything like that. Then he might've been a bit more annoyed.

"So if we're gonna be dating and all…" Waylon started, thinking it might be easier for the relationship if Bo came. He realized though that it would completely be up to Bo anyways, he didn't want to force anything. What kind of a new boyfriend would he be if he force Bo from Hazzard for the sake of the relationship. Some long distance relationships have always worked before in general and some will still work in the future, "Would ya rather stay here or come with me on tour? I don't mind a long distance relationship, I can damn well do one...I would miss you though."

"Hmm yeah same here," Bo thought for a minute before nodding, Hazzard County is the place he ever known for most of his life and he would miss the farm and his family, but at the same time he had been wanting to get out and do something he loves like being a NASCAR or a stock car racer or something. He found himself not really minding whatever job as long as he and Waylon are in a short distance relationship. He knew Luke also had been wanting to get out and do more also, this could be the one thing he'll beat his older cousin at, "Yeah I'll come with. We can make this work."

Bo replied in an optimistic voice and Waylon smiled happy, "Yeah, you can be a roadie. Might not be the job you want but….at least we'll be together."

Bo agreed, after the events of last night all he wants to do is be with his new boyfriend, "That's totally fine. Been meaning to see a show of yours anyways haha."

Waylon laughed back and the two fell into comfortable silence, the dark haired man still driving the car at the speed limit and Bo looking out onto the road, "You know I bet there is a way to make you go faster."

"Yeah? What's that Bo?"

Bo put on a playful grin as he reached over and slipped his hand down his jeans, which made Waylon go wide eyed, "Just pay attention to the road and let me do the work."

"I'll...I'll like that, that works," He said feeling hot and flustered. Before too long the General Lee was barreling down the dirt road at high speeds, kicking up dust as usual like if they were on a police chase. They ended up passing Luke and Rosco at one point, who were leaning up against Rosco's police car and having lunch in a more private area, which served to get their attention..

"Was that the General Lee just passing us by now?" He asked out loud, already knowing the answer. He was keeping an eye now on the road expecting some guys chasing him and ready to hide behind the car if needed. Right now he was behind a tree after quickly moving to one nearby. The reason for the hiding was because they didn't really want to be caught and then have potential questions raised about why they were eating lunch together.

"And at high speeds too, that there is a violation and….I can always give it to him later," Rosco quipped causing Luke to laugh. Rosco had been wanting to spend his lunch time with Luke and hadn't had a chance too in the last 10 days. However if there was a greater danger following Bo, they both won't hesitate to help him. "Is there any cars coming? Should we get in and help?"

Luke kept his gaze on the road until 10 minutes passed and no signs of any other cars, he turned around to face Rosco with a half exasperated look as he walks over to the police car, "I think Bo's going on a joyride. He likes to do that when he gets bored enough, "Mind if I call Bo on the CB? I just want to be sure he isn't in trouble."

"Go ahead, I'll clean up," Rosco said and Luke got on the CB, "Bo? Bo you on?"

Bo heard the familiar voice of Luke come on over the radio and pick it up with a happy smile on his face, Waylon was filling the air with moans with the occasional full name being said and Bo didn't really think to tell him to tone it down for the time being, "Hey cuz whats up?"

Luke could immediately hear the noises in the background which served to already make this call feel awkward, "Um well me and Rosco saw you pass us by like you were being chased by serial killers or something….I just want to be sure you were ok?"

"Everything is fine Luke, in fact I'm having a blast!"

"I see, does that have anything to do with the noises in the background?" Luke asked, feeling like he might regret hearing the answering. He was thinking Bo might've been masturbating, both him and Luke have done that in the past on occasion. The noises became louder for a second and Luke was feeling the regret now, feeling like he should just get off now.

"Oh yeah um...me and Waylon started dating."

"Oh ..wait a sec, you mean Waylon as in Waylon Jennings? You're dating…." Luke started surprised, he didn't obviously give a shit that he played for the same gender as him, it was just who the other person was that got him surprised. He didn't realize it would be the Waylon Jennings that Bo would end up dating..

"Yeah! He made the first move last night. Gave me a hickey and everything, he's in the driver's seat right now."

"And that explains the noises and the speeding…" Luke said, realizing what's going on most likely. He said one more thing to him before putting the CB away, "Just don't make a mess in the car."

Rosco couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "I guess it's a Duke thing to go for tall, handsome and dark huh?"

Luke chuckled, "Yeah but we should wait to see who Daisy ends up with before we say anything."

"True enough."

Meanwhile back in the car, they were still going fast when Bo brought his lover over and pulled his hand out. He could tell that Waylon definitely enjoyed that. Now he was fixing to repay the favor, "I believe I can repay you for that later"

"Yeah, that'll be great Waylon."

"I'm glad we agree then," He said, keeping his hands on the wheel as they kept driving down the road that would lead them into town, "You want to go get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too, we can go to the Boar's Nest if you want," Bo suggested and the two headed there.

Bad luck follows the boys like bugs to fire and the metaphor is as true as it is now the case on the day Waylon and Bo were suppose to leave. Bo had gone down to Cooter's to let him know that he was leaving Hazzard, albeit with omitting the actual reason, just saying that Waylon offered him an opportunity out of Hazzard and work as a roadie.

That sounded believable enough and Cooter gave him his best wishes. Bo promised to come back for a visit sometime before he left in the General Lee. Sometime between the garage and the farm, he had been carjacked and beaten up on the side of the road. It was by some miracle that Daisy would see him in her jeep running an errand for Jesse and help him home.

Luckily Bo wasn't beaten up enough to get sent to the hospital, but it was enough for him to lay on the couch with an ice pack, and to send Waylon and Luke to going after who stole the General Lee. Waylon was especially determined, that was his new boyfriend that those fuckers beat up. The two had just gotten back from taking care of the carjackers, apparently the two carjackers didn't think to realize that everyone in a small town such as Hazzard would know everybody.

They had taken it to Cooter's garage complaining of a rattling noise inside the car(Luke and Bo had been meaning to get that checked out), and Cooter distracted them long enough for Waylon and Luke to show up.

"Is the General Lee alright?" Bo asked, shortly after Luke and Waylon returned. He was sitting up by now, not really needing the ice pack anymore due to the pain fading down to manageable to handle.

"Yeah they didn't have it long enough to do anything with it, but it's still at Cooter's. I figure since it's there, he can go ahead and fix the problem."

Bo nodded while Waylon sat next to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead to make him feel better, "How do you feel Bo?"

"I still feel like someone hit me in the head with a beer bottle," Bo admitted, smiling softly at the kiss he felt, "The kisses make me feel better."

"Then I'll keep prescribing them," Waylon said with a smile back.

"You should've seen Waylon out their cuz, he was beating up them carjackers pretty good," Luke stated with a light exclamation, "I don't think they aren't gonna come around here any longer."

"I had a gun in the back of my car, I used it to scare them shitless before using it to whack one of them upside on the head," Waylon explained.

"I took care of one guy and Waylon took care of the other. He threatening to jam his gun up their asses should they come around here and think of hurting you again."

"Really?" Bo faced Wayon and the brunette nodded with a smile, "Would've liked to see that haha."

"Yep, they pretty much got the hell out after me and Luke got done with them," Waylon said before he faced Luke, "You know I told your Uncle Jesse this the other night, but I promise you I'll always protect Bo."

"I have no doubt about that Waylon."

"Feel free to kick my ass if I ever do," Waylon said and Luke let out a laugh and a smile, the both of them feeling happy overall about their new relationship. Luke was also happy to see Bo finally have someone to love and hopefully spend the rest of his life with, just like him and Rosco.


End file.
